HISTORIAS E HISTERIAS
by Mikemasters Z
Summary: UN CONJUNTO DE PEQUEÑAS HISTORIAS COTIDIANAS DE LAS TORTUGAS NINJAS. TENDRAN ROMANCE, ACCION, TERROR, HUMOR Y TODAS LAS HIERBAS... AL RITMO QUE A MI CABEZA LE VALLA SALIENDO LA "INSPIRACION"
1. Chapter 1

**¡HOLA A TODOSSS! ¿COMO LES VA TAAAAATO TIEMPO!?... Y BUENO ALGUN DIA TENIA QUE VOLVER, ¿NO?  
Y REGRESE CON EL FINAL DE "NIÑERA CASEY SOS", LA CONTINUACION DE "ENTRE FUEGOS CRUZADOS" (QUE SUBIRE EN LA SEMANA) Y ESTA NUEVA SERIE DE FICS CORTOS AUTOCONCLUSIVOS TITULADO: "HISTORIAS E HISTERIAS"**

PERDON A LOS QUE ME CONOCEN POR EL "DESAPARECERME" ASI, ES QUE HE TENIDO Y TENGO MUCHOS PROBLEMAS.

LO "MALO" QUE ME PASO ES QUE ME HABIA QUEDADO SIN TRABAJO Y ESTABA BAJONEADA, PERO LO IBA SUPERANDO... ES HORRIBLE EL ESTAR DESEMPLEADA AUN CUANDO TIENES MUCHAS OBLIGACIONES ECONOMICAS CON LAS QUE CUMPLIR.

PERO LO BUENO ES QUE TENGO UNA GRAN FAMILIA QUE ME APOYA ¡SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE!

ESO NO ERA LA GRAN COSA, LO PEOR VINO DESPUES... FALLECE LA UNICA ABUELA QUE ME QUEDABA Y YO ESTABA MUY TRISTE... AUQUE YO ESTABA MAL, MI MADRE ESTABA PEOR Y CON MIS HERMANOS, MI PADRE Y YO LA ESTABAMOS SACANDO PARA ADELANTE...

¡PERO LO PEOR DE LO PEOR, QUE PASO DESPUES!, FUE AL ENTERARME De QUE EL HIJITO DE SOLO DOS AÑITOS DE UN GRAN AMIGO DE MI FAMILIA... SE LE DIAGNOSTICO CANCER... 

**HACE UN MES REGRESE AL SITIO PARA SUBIR UNOS CAPITULOS DE UNA HISTORIA QUE ESCRIBO PARA EL SITIO DE DRAGON BALL Y ALLI PEDI A TODOS QUE LO LEIAN, UNA CADENA DE ORACION PARA LA SANACION DE BENJAMIN. MUCHOS ESCUCHARON MI MENSAJE Y TODOS ORAMOS POR EL Y MI GRAN AMIGA ROSES BLACK DRAGON TAMBIEN REZO.**

**PERO HACE SOLO DOS DIAS, EL PEQUEÑO BENJA, FALLECIO…SE LO LLEVO DIOS…**

**A DECIR VERDAD… AUN NO CAIGO, LLORE Y AUN LLORO POR EL, COMO EL RESTO DE MI FAMILIA. NO SABEN LO DOLOROSO QUE ES ESTO… AUN AL ESCRIBIR ESTAS LINEAS, ME TIEMBLAN LAS PIERNAS**

**HOY ME DOY CUENTA REALMENTE DE LO INSIGNIFICANTE QUE ES, EL PERDER UN INUTIL TRABAJO... ESAS SON COSAS TAN MUNDANAS QUE PASAN COTIDIANAMENTE Y QUE VAN Y QUE VUELVEN... ¡Y ME SENTI COMO UNA COMPLETA ESTUPIDA!**

YO QUE ME ESTABA AMARGANDO MAL POR QUE ME HABIAN DESPEDIDO... ME SENTI TAN TONTA AL PREOCUPARME POR UNA COSA TAN INSIGNIFICANTE...

¡NO SABEN COMO TE DESGARRA EL ALMA, VER A ESE NENE TAN CHIQUITO COMO "BENJU" LUCHAR CONTRA SU ENFERMEDAD CADA DIA Y AUN ASI MUERE... ES MUY DOLOROSO.  


**¡EN MI CASA, NO PARABAMOS DE ORARLE A DIOS POR SU SANACION. UN BEBE COMO EL Y TANTOS OTROS NO DEBERIAN PASAR POR ESTAS PRUEBAS TAN DIFICILES...No Señor!  
**

**HOY EL UNICO CONSUELO QUE TIENEN MI GRAN AMIGO JUAN Y SU MUJER FLOR, ES QUE BENJAMIN ES AHORA UN ANGELITO DE DIOS QUE VELARA POR ELLOS, HASTA QUE LOS TRES, VUELVAN A REENCONTRARSE.**

**SOLO LES PIDO A TODOS USTEDES, LOS QUE SON CREYENTES, QUE ELEVEN UNA ORACION POR EL ALMA DE BENJAMIN Y QUE DIOS AYUDE A CONSOLAR LAS DOLIDAS ALMAS DE SUS PADRES  
**

**DESDE AHORA, LES AGRADEZCO SU APOYO Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME Y PERMITIR DESAHOGAR MI PECHO**

ESO ERA LO QUE QUERIA DECIRLES... YA SIN MAS QUE OBJETAR, POR QUE SINO VOY A LLORAR Y LA VERDAD QUE YA NO QUIERO... 

**MIKEMASTERS  
**

**PUNTO Y A PARTE…**

**¡QUE EMPIEZE EL SHOW!**

DISCLAMER: LAS TORTU, NI "AHI" QUE ME PERTENECEN... SON AHORA PROPIEDAD DE ("MALDITA SEA") NICKELODEON... AUQUE TAMBIEN "GRACIAS A DIOS" QUE NO PERTENECEN A DISNEY...  
SOLO IMAGINENSE A LEO Y A RAFA CANTANDO JUNTOS UNA CANCION DE "AMOR" A LO DISNEY PARA RECONCILIARSE DESPUES DE TENER UNA DE SUS TIPICAS PELEAS... ¡JESUS!

MIKEMASTERS

**¡ESCAPE!  
**  
¡TENGO QUE CORRER, TENGO QUE HUIR!- Mikey corría a toda velocidad por la red del alcantarillado- ¿Como era la frase de Forrest Gump?- piensa mientras aumenta la velocidad- ¡Así!... Su amiga Jenny le decía "Corre, Forrest, corre"...- dobla hacia la esquina y mira para atrás- Y para mi seria "Corre, Mikey, corre"- dice para darse ánimos

¡Ahí, va!- Mikey se da vuelta para ver a sus perseguidores- ¡Espera... No escaparas, Miguel Ángel!- el quelonio anaranjado aumenta la velocidad

¡No, no me atraparas!- Con mucho miedo, Mikey se trepa a la primera escalera que encuentra y sale al exterior- ¡Tengo que esconderme!- Busca un escondite entre los tachos de basura- ¿Pero Donde?

¿Lo viste?- Mikey salta al sentir las voces de sus captores y se esconde dentro de un enorme contenedor

¡Que no me encuentren, que no me encuentren!- el chico tortuga reza con todas sus fuerzas

¡Demonios!- se escucha una gruesa voz- ¡Se escapo!- maldice

Descuida... Baja la voz...- ambos captores se callan y buscan por todas partes. Mikey, al no oírlos mas...

¿Se habrán rendido ya?- Mikey espera paciente y ya sin mas... Sale del contenedor- ¿Se fueron?- mira hacia todos lados y…

¡MIGUEL ANGEL!- el chico se da vuelta al ser sorprendido

¡NOOOO, PIEDADDDDDDD!- su captor lo atrapa de los tobillos y lo lleva arrastrándolo- ¡PIEDADDDDD!

¡YA CALLATE, MIKEY!

¡TE LO SUPLICO, LEOOOO!- El líder lo sujeta de ambos tobillos para que su hermanito no lo patee- ¡TEN MISERICORDIA Y SUELTAMEEEE!

¡AGRRRR, PERO QUE ESCANDALOSO ERES, ENANO!- Rafael se tapa los oídos

¡Ven, Rafa, ayúdame!- le pide Leo- Tendremos que arrastrarlo... De seguro no va a querer caminar- se queja, mientras que Mikey llora al ser llevado por sus hermanos mayores

¡BUAAAAA, NOOOO!- Aun trata de soltarse

¡No puedo creer que todooooosssss los malditos años, hagamos lo mismo!- se queja Rafael

¡NO QUIERO, NO QUIEROOO!- Leo se tapa la cara de vergüenza, al ver a su hermano, haciendo tremendo escándalo

Si...- Dice Leo- No puedo creer que toda esta tonta persecución, sea solo para evitar de que Donnie le inyecte la vacuna anual contra la gripe...- Se lamenta el líder con su tosco hermano al llevar "a la rastra" a su hermanito al "consultorio" del doctor Donnie

Y si...para el pobre Mikey, no hubo escape...

**Fin del capitulo 1**

**Este fue el primer capitulo…Debo aclarar que estas historias serán . Si ustedes lo desean, pueden decirme que historias quieren que yo les de una continuación.**

**Ya sin mas…¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HAY QUE DECIR ADIOS  
**  
**Era una noche mas en la guarida, pero no era como cualquier otra, esta vez era diferente... Esta vez era una noche triste, muy triste.  
Leonardo estaba terminando de armar su bolso. Se estaba preparando para un largo viaje. Un viaje en el cual quizás no vuelva.  
Cuando termina de empacar sus pocas pertenencias y se dispone a abandonar su preciada habitación, su hermano Rafael se le cruza en el camino. Ambos hermanos se miraban fijamente. Mientras que el mayor lo miraba con tristeza, su tosco hermano menor lo miraba con odio. Leo trataba de ignorarlo, pero la verdad, era doloroso verlo tan molesto.**

¡Ojala que nunca regreses!- Le dice Rafael al retirarse de su camino. Una punzada de dolor atravesaba el pecho de Leo- ¡Que se te aprovechen tus "Malditas vacaciones"!- es lo ultimo que dijo. Leonardo da un sentido suspiro y sigue su camino. 

**Al avanzar mas, Dónatelo sale de su habitación y lo mira. El líder puede notar que su hermano genio lo mira con lastima. Leo baja la cabeza**

El sensei te espera en el dojo, Leo- dice Donnie y Leo asiente- Solo desearía que no te fueras...- le desea con todo corazón

Yo tampoco, Donnie- Leo apoya su mano en su hombro- Pero debo hacerlo... Es por...

"El bien del clan"- termina la frase, Donnie y Leo levanta su cabeza- Me imagine que dirías eso...- sonríe triste- Espero que...- Donnie se quita sus antiparras- Regreses muy pronto, Leo... Te voy a extrañar...- El mayor sonríe ante estas palabras

Yo también te voy a extrañar...- dice y ambos se contemplan el uno al otro

Ve... El sensei te espera...- Dónatelo se retira y Leo se dirige al dojo

Padre...- el sensei abre los ojos y Leo de arrodilla ente el, con su habitual seria expresión- ya termine de empacar y ya...- toma una respiración mas profunda- estoy listo para el viaje...

No... No lo estas- El sensei pronuncia estas palabras, sobresaltando al líder- Se que no los estas hijo... Lo veo en tus ojos- el semblante de su hijo se suaviza - Se que no quieres irte y dejar a tus hermanos, pero debes entender que tu eres el único capaz de soportar este entrenamiento... Tu eres el único, por el momento, de pasar al siguiente nivel y si deseas seguir mis pasos, como el futuro líder del clan Hamato, debes hacer este viaje

Lo se... Es solo que...- su padre espera- No se si este es el momento de irme... Mis hermanos no están muy contentos con mi partida- Leo cierra los ojos- Rafael esta furioso conmigo, Dónatelo a pesar de que me dio su bendición, se que tampoco no esta contento... Y Mikey...- baja su cabeza- Esta tarde me suplico que no me valla, como no accedí a su petición, se fue y se encerró en su cuarto a llorar...- dice triste- No se si en verdad quiera irme ahora...

Pero debes...- El sensei le pone su mano en el hombro- Tus hermanos están tristes por que los dejas ahora, ellos te necesitan como tu los necesitas a ellos, pero deben entender como tu también debes hacerlo, que es para el bien del clan. Tu eres el único capacitado para llevar a adelante a esta familia en el día de mañana...- Leo no entiende a lo que va su padre- Yo ya soy un hombre muy viejo, Leonardo, yo no seré eterno... Algún día partiré de este mundo, Hijo mió, y antes de que ese día llegue, tu serás mi sucesor...- Leonardo abre sus ojos ante tal revelación- Por eso quiero que hagas este viaje... Mi objetivo es que te vuelvas mas fuerte, mas sabio...- Leo lo mira fijamente- Tu entrenamiento lo harás en la selva de América del sur... Lejos de lo civilizado, lejos de la tecnología... Debes conectarte con la naturaleza y contigo mismo y cuando lo hayas logrado...- Toma los hombros de Leo y lo mira a los ojos- volverás aquí... No importa si te tardas días, meses o incluso años... Cuando lo sientas aquí...- Splinter se toca el corazón- que eres lo suficientemente apto para llevar esta carga en tu espalda- lo mira con ojos serenos-... Regresaras...- Leonardo se queda pensativo

Lo entiendo padre...- hace una reverencia- Me esforzare, le prometo que aprovechare cada día de mi entrenamiento, para mejorar como líder y como ninja

Y se que lo harás bien...- el sensei sonríe- Ahora mi hijo... Es hora de partir...- ambos se saludan con un fuerte abrazo- Cuídate mucho mi Leonardo, te extrañare mucho y no olvides nunca que te amo, hijo- Leo al sentir ese afecto trata de no derramar lagrimas. La despedida es más dura de lo que imagino

Yo también te amo padre**...- después de salir del dojo de su padre, Leonardo es llevado al aeropuerto por Dónatelo. Ambos hermanos no pronunciaron palabra alguna entre ellos.  
Una vez que llegan...  
**  
Dónatelo...- El genio deja el volante- Tu serás el líder a partir de ahora...- los ojos café de Donnie se abren por el asombro y se cruzan con los ojos almendrados de Leo

¿¡Como dices, Leo!?- se asombra

Que tu serás el líder...- Leo le repite seriamente- En mi ausencia, tu ocuparas mi lugar... Tú serás el que guié al resto de nuestros hermanos a partir de ahora

No... No Leo, yo no podría...- se toca la cabeza- ¡No puedo! ¡Yo jamás podría reemplazarte!- se niega

¡No, lo harás bien, Donnie!- lo toma de las mejillas- No te lo pediría si creyera que no eres capaz de hacerlo, hermanito...- Dónatelo esta en shock- Tu eres el mas capacitado para llevar las riendas en la familia... Eres un excelente ninja, muy inteligente, disciplinado, sereno y sobre todo compasivo...- lo dice seriamente- No podría poner al cargo de líder sustituto a otro que no seas tu... - Dónatelo toma una respiración profunda ante las palabras del mayor

¿Y Rafa?- pregunta Donnie- No crees que...

No, Donnie...- lo corta- Rafael es un guerrero extraordinario y el mas fiel y feroz de todos nosotros... Pero el aun no esta apto para cumplir el rol de líder...- niega- Es demasiado impulsivo y no accedería jamás a la calma ante la batalla... Y no lo pondría a cargo de la familia sabiendo que podría arriesgar mas que proteger...

Ya sabes que no le gustara esto, Leonardo...- Donnie lo mira de reojo- En cuanto sepa que yo quedare a cargo...- suspira

Lo se...- Leo sonríe- Pero tengo mucha confianza en ti, Donnie, se que podrás controlarlo...- el genio finalmente lo acepta

Esta bien, Leo... Seré el líder... Me haré cargo... Hasta el día de tu regreso...- Leo siente que un peso se va liberando de su hombro

¡Ven acá!- Leonardo le da un sentido abrazo a Dónatelo- ¡Lo harás bien, hermano, tengo fe en ti!

¡Tu cuídate mucho Leo!- se abrazan mas fuerte - ¡Tu prométeme que volverás sano y salvo!- cierra sus ojos

¡Lo haré, te lo prometo, Don!- se sueltan y el líder baja de la camioneta

Me hubiese gustado que Rafa y Mikey estuvieran aquí para despedirte...- Donnie agacha la cabeza- Se que están tristes... Pero hubiese sido bueno que al menos te dijeran adiós...

Rafa ya lo hizo...- responde Leo muy triste- Pero Mikey...- se muerde el labio

¡LEOOOOO!- de repente Mikey llega al lugar, corriendo a toda velocidad. Al oírlo, Leo se llena de alegría- ¡Leo!- Mikey lo abraza fuertemente- ¡Por favor, no te vallas!- solloza en su pecho- ¡NO ME DEJES!- Leo le acaricia la cabeza- ¡Por favor!

Mikey... Por favor no me pidas eso...- Lo suelta y lo mira a los ojos- Sabes que debo partir... No me lo hagas más difícil...

¿¡Pero por que te tienes que ir!?- Se seca las lágrimas

Por que debo hacerlo... Para volverme mas fuerte, para ser un mejor líder y hermano...- responde convincente

¡Pero ya lo eres!- Sus ojos azules se llenan de tristeza- No es justo que el sensei te obligue a hacer esto, si eres perfecto... ¡Eres el mejor hermano y líder que pudiéramos tener!- Dónatelo traga saliva ante las palabras de Miguel Ángel

¡No, Mikey, no lo soy!

¡Si lo eres!- le suplica- ¡Y no quiero que te vallas!- Leo le sonríe con ternura

Pero debo hacerlo...- Mikey ve en los ojos de Leo, que ya no habrá marcha atrás- Se que estas triste y créeme, yo tampoco quisiera irme. Pero este viaje es necesario para ustedes y para mi...- mira a Donnie- Quizás ahora no lo comprendas pero cuando regrese, te juro que lo entenderás- Mikey suspira

¿Pero volverás, verdad?- Leo le acaricia la mejilla

Claro que volveré... Te lo prometo- Mikey lo abraza mas fuerte- ¡Prométeme hermanito que te portaras y te cuidaras bien!

¡Lo... Lo haré, Leo!- se sueltan

Bien...me voy...- entra al aeropuerto por la parte trasera de las pistas de aterrizaje- ¡ADIOS, HERMANOS, CUIDENSE!- Tanto Donnie como Mikey lo saludan- ¡LOS AMO!

¡Y NOSOTROS A TI, LEO!- Leonardo se mete entre los aviones estacionados, desapareciendo de la vista de los chicos. Donnie pasa su brazo por los hombros de Mikey quien aun llora.

¡Vamos a casa, hermanito!- el menor asiente y después de unos minutos el avión que se dirige a América del sur, despega del aeropuerto. Donnie y Mikey, entienden que en ese avión, viaja su hermano mayor. Ambos dejan el lugar.

**No muy lejos de allí. Rafael esta parado mirando el avión partir a destino... Los ojos del ninja rojo, despiden unas cuantiosas lágrimas. Con una mano en su pecho, el quelonio dice  
**  
Buen viaje, Leo...- mira el firmamento- Vuelve pronto, hermano mayor...

**Fin del capitulo dos**

¡No saben las ganas que tenia de escribir algo así!... Este capitulo se basa en la película del 2007 y me preguntaba cuando estaba escribiendo esta historia, como hubiese sido la partida de Leonardo y como lo hubiesen tomado todos su viaje a la selva.  
También me imagine cual hubiese sido el motivo de su viaje y se me ocurrió esto.  
Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y sino, hágamelo saber ¿Si? Y si quieren que le de una continuación, escucho sugerencias

**Besos y nos vemos pronto  
¡Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**LO QUE NO HAS DE BEBER...**

**Un sábado por la noche...  
**  
¡Duro, duro, duro!

¡Rómpele las piernas, acaba con Trituradora, rompehuesos!- Tanto Rafa como su amigo Casey, se divierten al ver su programa de lucha libre favorito mientras beben copiosamente las latas de cerveza.

¡Jojojojo!- Rafael abre la ultima lata que queda- ¡Si que lo fracturo! - dice divertido- ¡Mira como le sangra la nariz!

¡Si... Rompehuesos es el mejor, no hay duda!- mira divertido la pantalla- Ahora se viene la lucha mas esperada- dice emocionado- Entre "Verdugo y padre de Satanás"...- se frota las manos ansioso

Esa si que será una pelea épica, Cas- se sienta en el sillón

Pásame otra, Rafa

¿Otra que?- el ninja bebe su cerveza

¡No te hagas el estupido, fenómeno!- lo mira de costado- Pásame otra cerveza...

Ya no hay...- Rafa bebe la lata con avidez- Esta era la ultima...

¿¡Ya te las tomaste todas!?- le dice perplejo

¿¡Tomaste!?- Rafa lo mira con enojo- Dirás... Tomamos, imbecil... Yo no me bebí 24 latas solo...

¡Pues que mal!- se cruza de brazos- ¡Ver una pelea sin cervezas pierde la gracia!- se queja- ¿¡No tienes nada extra en tu heladera, monstruo!?

¡Nop!- Responde Rafa- Se me acabaron las reservas...

¡Rayos!- patea el mueble- ¿Y tus hermanos no tienen una aperitivo o algo que quieran convidar?

Si... Pero...- Rafa lo niega- No de lo que crees... Leo bebe te verde, Mikey te puede convidar una de sus leches chocolatadas o Donnie su habitual café...- Casey se queja

O sea que el único que posen bebidas "decentes" eres tu, pero...- Mira hacia el laboratorio de Donnie- Pero como tu hermano el genio es doctor también, de seguro que debe tener un tipo de alcohol...¿No es así?- pregunta con esperanza

Ahora que lo pienso...- Rafa responde- El otro día, Donnie amaneció con mucha gripe y el sensei le dio de beber un poco de whiski...- Casey lo mira con esperanza- Según dicen el alcohol es bueno para tratar las enfermedades respiratorias, quizás Donnie no bebió toda la botella que le convide el otro día...- levanta los hombros- Por ahí quedo algo, Casey

Pues me iré a fijar...- el guerrero va hacia el laboratorio- ¿No esta verdad?

No... Salio a ver a Leahterhead- responde Rafa- entra tranquilo

Sereno moreno...- Dice Casey y se aventura dentro del cubil del genio. Casey revisa el lugar con mucho cuidado y encuentra una pequeña botella transparente con un liquido amarillo brillante- ¡Aja... Aquí esta!- y lo toma

¿Lo encontraste, Casey?- pregunta Rafa

Si... ¡Oh, ahí empieza!- la pelea empieza y Casey vacía el contenido de la botella dentro de un vaso con gaseosa e hielo- ¡Duro, duro, duro!

**Mientras...**

Como pude olvidarme...- Donnie se queja mientras regresa del hogar de Leahterhead junto con Leo y Mikey

Descuida, Donnie, no es para tanto- Leo le reconforta- Solo tenemos que regresar por el frasco y entregárselo a Leaht para que lo analice

Esta bien...- los chicos entran a la guarida y Mikey observa al par curioso

¡Oh, LA LUCHA LIBRE!- el menor se abre paso entre su hermano y el humano

Valla... Ustedes si que se divierten en grande... ¿Eh?- Leo mira todas las latas tiradas en el piso- ¿Me imagino que después limpiaran, no?- dice molesto

Ya... No empieces a molestar, Intrépido- se queja Rafa- limpiaremos después

Si, descuida Leo... En cuanto...¡glu glu glu!- Casey bebe el contenido del vaso- La pelea termine, limpiaremos, descuida...- deja el vaso

¡No esta!- Dónatelo revisa su escritorio una y otra vez- Pero si yo deje la botella aquí...- señala su mesa- ¿Quien tomo la botella?- sin mas, Donnie sale del laboratorio

¡Duro, duro, duro!- los chicos animan la pelea y Casey vacía el contenido de lo que queda de la botella en el vaso con gaseosa. A Mikey le llama la atención

Oye, Casey...- el grandulon lo mira- ¿Que estas bebiendo?

¿Esto?- le muestra la botella y este afirma- Es whisky...

¿Whisky?- pregunta Mikey

Si... Como se acabaron las cervezas, decidí beber un poco de bebida fuerte...- le guiña el ojo- Para no "Desentonar", ¿Has visto?, auque...- mira la botella- Este whisky es el mas suave que he probado hasta ahora...

¿Por que lo dices, Cas?- pregunta Rafa

Porque hasta ahora no me ha "Hecho" nada...- Se encoge de hombros

¡Oigan, chicos!- vuelve Donnie y estos se voltean- ¿No han visto una botella pequeña?- todos la niegan- Que raro... Juro haberla dejado en el laboratorio

¿Que perdiste, Donnie?- pregunta Leo curioso

Pues...- pero los ojos de Donnie se abren en el acto al ver la dicha botella- ¿Pero que le paso al contenido de este frasco?- dice molesto y mira a Rafa- ¿Rafael?- le muestra la botella

¡Oye... A mi no me mires cerebrito!- Se defiende- ¡Yo no toque nada!

¿Entonces explícame como llego esto aquí?- sus otros hermanos los observan y Casey al ver la botella

¡Ah! ese fui yo, Donnie, lo siento...- se disculpa Casey- Como nos habíamos quedado sin cervezas, yo te tome el whisky que por cierto...- al escucharlo, Dónatelo comienza a temblar- estaba tan añejo que hasta el sabor se le evaporo...- hace gestos

¿¡Q... QUE... QUEEE!- palidece el ninja morado-¿¡TE LO TOMASTE!?- el genio se toma la frente, se va a desmayar en cualquier momento

¿¡Oye, Donnie!?- al verlo tan pálido, Leo se le acerca- ¿Estas bien?- este lo niega

¡Vamos, genio, no es para tanto!- se queja Rafa- ¡Tanto lió por una botella!

¡Claro!- Casey se une a su amigo- Ni que fueras adicto... Después te compro una botella nueva- le dice Casey

Es... Q... Que eso... No... Era... whisky... Casey...- Donnie tartamudea

¿A no...?- Casey comienza a preocuparse y los otros también- ¿Y entonces?- Donnie se muerde el labio inferior- ¿Qué era?

Eso eran mis "Análisis, Casey"- Los ojos de todos los presentes casi saltan de sus retinas

¡Me lleva!- exclama Rafa haciendo caras

¡AYYYY, GUACALA!- Mikey se contiene las ganas de vomitar

¡Agggg, que asco!- Leo se tapa la boca. Cada uno de los chicos se queja de lo ocurrido, todos menos Casey, que no dice nada

¿¡Ca... Casey!?- Donnie lo toca suavemente y este cae duro al piso- ¡¿CASEYYYYYY?! ¡CASEYYYYYY!- el genio trata de reanimarlo sin suerte

Lo que no has de beber...

**Fin del capitulo tres**

**Ahora que termino de leerlo y compaginarlo… ¡Que ascoooo!, este episodio me quedo re ¡Cochino!...**

**Lo que bebe Casey es un trago que solía tomar mi abuelo. Mezclaba el whisky con gaseosa cola y hielo. Un trago bien raro**

**Y eso lo de curar enfermedades respiratorias con alcohol es cierto. Recuerdo que mi abuela me solía dar un poco de whisky o ron, mezclado con miel y me daba un vaso de leche tibia después. Con esta mezcla transpiraba mucho y me ayudaba a sanar más rápido después de una fuerte gripe. Era el remedio casero de la abuela…**

**¡Gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto!**

**Mikemasters **


End file.
